RWBY Chibi: My Fair Roman
by magiblue11
Summary: Summary: It's valentine's day and Neo plans to tell Roman how she feels, but he's too busy trying to "kill" Team RWBY to notice and after destroying some of her gifts, she runs off crying before he realizes the damage he did. Luckily Team RWBY decides to call truce and help him win Neo back.


I wrote this little short story for a Fanfic contest for AMKE (Anime Milwaukee)-I won the category of worst in show. It was my first time writing a fanfic and I did it during the weekend before the deadline.

Summary: It's valentine's day and Neo plans to tell Roman how she feels, but he's too busy trying to "kill" Team RWBY to notice and after destroying some of her gifts, she runs off crying before he realizes the damage he did. Luckily Team RWBY decides to call truce and help him win Neo back.

RWBY Chibi: My Fair Roman

The scene opens up to show an alarm clock with the arms shaped like Neapolitan ice cream comes with cute smiley faces on them as the camera zooms out to show it was almost 7am by one minute just as the big hand clicks onto 12-Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm rings as a hand reaches out as it pressed the top to turn it off. Neo, dressed in pink/white pajamas with brown splotches on various sides (To reflect her color scheme of course), stretched her arms up in the air before yawning. She excitedly turned to the calendar as it revealed to be February and around one specific day with multiple circles and cute little hearts it revealed to be Valentine's Day! She hopped out of bed excitedly as she leaped over to the calendar with her hands together by the side of her face and a dreamy look overcoming her-it was because today was the day she was going to tell Roman Torchwick, her boss and bestie, how she truly feels about him. She zipped over to her closet before opening it up to reveal various outfits, but many were the same clothes she usually wears as she grabs one out and placed it in front of herself before shaking her head. She took out another set of clothes, this set looked a little more revealing in the sleeves and waist area (Season 6 reference), shaking her head in disappointment before placing it back in. Then she took out another set of clothes, which looks exactly like her usual clothes, but prettier as she nodded in approval. She went behind a screen and quickly changed into her clothes before stepping out with a table desk beside her with a box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses and a wrapped up present with a tag "To the Man that Melts my Heart" before scooping them up in her arms before heading out of her room to search for Roman.

It wouldn't be too long to find Roman Torchwick, he was by an open window down the hall as he fired off his cane at something out, looking frustrated and annoyed as it only grew at the sound of mocking laughter that was directed at him.

Roman: Uh! Hold still, you little runts! Quit egging my house!:He had an anime vein on his head as he glared angrily before he got hit with an egg.: Ah!  
Yang's voice: Hahahhaha! Guess the YOLKS on him, huh girls?  
Weiss's voice: Yeah, that's a good one Yang...very original…:Her tone sounded a bit annoyed and sarcastic.:  
Roman: :He wiped the egg off his face, skin turning red in anger as he gripped his cane before stomping his right foot.: Argghh! I know I was going to have eggs this morning, but not SUNNY SIDE UP!

As Roman was on a rant, Neo carefully walked over to him with her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. She quickly took out a sign that read, "Good Morning Boss." Yet Roman was too busy trying to hit Team RWBY with his Fire Dust Bullets to no success, he didn't take a glance to see Neo's sign even when she changed it to "I have a surprise for you". He only recognized her presence and ignored her signs completely.

Roman: Neo, perfect timing. I could use some help with Little Red and her pesky little friends.:He reached out his hand out to her as if wanting her to hand him a weapon.: Give me something that'll blow em up to smithereens.  
Neo: :She took out a sign with one hand which reads, "In a minute-I have something I have to give you." The other hand took out a box of chocolates to him, yet her eyes widen to see him grab it before watching in horror as she saw him throw it right out the window.:  
Roman: Haha! TASTE THIS you pesky brats!:He grinned, yet watched dumbfounded when he saw what he threw out the window-a box of chocolates!:  
Ruby's voice: GASP! Chocolates! Yes! Free candy! I get the Truffle!  
Weiss's voice: No way! Truffles are saved for last, not to be eaten like a nougat and I called dibs first!  
Ruby's voice: Ha-Funny, I didn't hear ya yell "Dibs" the moment it fell right in MY HANDS. Thank you, Torchwick! That's so sweet of you to give us chocolates!  
Roman: Wh-w-w-what?! Ch-chocolates!? What kind of weapon is that….unnllesss….You booby trapped em Neo!:He turned to her as he raised his finger up in the air in triumph before laughing maliciously.: You must of poisoned the chocolates-very, very clever.  
Blake's voice: Hmmm these chocolates taste good, but blah…..This one tastes awful..  
Yang's voice: Looks like you got coconut...I can have it if you don't want it.  
Roman: Okay….maybe they weren't poisoned….:He slumped in disappointment before regaining his composure before rubbing his hands together.: BUT SURELY YOU got something better.

Neo held up another sign which read, "I do have something-but Roman if you can stop your villainy for a minute so I can give you something." As she took out the sign, her other hand was holding a bouquet of flowers to give to him before he snatched them away as he looked at them.

Roman: A bunch of flowers….Orrrr they're darts disguised to look like flowers! Brilliant, Neo!:He plucked each flower out one by one before throwing them out the window.: HA! Take this! And that! And one of these!  
Blake's voice: Flowers? Really….they're nice, but creepy considering their from you.  
Yang's voice: Hey guys stop me if you heard this one. Did you hear the one about the flower who never blossomed? It was a "BUD OMEN".:She laughed a little bit at her joke.:

The other girls moaned in unison at yet another one of Yang's bad jokes, but up above poor Neo was now in tears after seeing Roman using her bouquet of flowers as darts to try to hurt Team RWBY. How could he be so neglectful and stupid to not realize that the past two gifts were intended for him-they weren't weapons disguised to look like chocolates or flowers, that's only when it comes to an assassination plot! She loved the man, but could Roman be too inconsiderate or dense to not realize that she was trying to say something with the confectionary and flora to get a hint across about how she felt about him? It didn't seem like Roman understood the message she was trying to get across, he was only concerned about trying to kill Team RWBY just because they were egging his house-which in some way was hilarious, but not nice at all.  
Roman: The flowers do nothing, but amuse them! I know!:He turned with a soft smile on his face as he put his hands together.: Neo, my sweet-would you care to give me a hand please?

At that moment he said those words-BAM! Neo slapped him across the face with her sign before slapping him again at the opposite side with her present before throwing down both objects before running off in tears, leaving Roman dazed and confused.

Roman: I know I said give me a hand, but that was twice the hand and twice the force….:His cheeks were puffy from both the sign and present he was slapped with before looking down at the ground as he picked up the sign.: What's with her this morning…..Huh…."Roman you can be….such a jerk?" Wh-what!? I don't….how have I've been acting like a jerk!?:He was baffled, yet confused as to what just transpired just this moment.:

Just as he was lost in confusion, Blake used her Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook to raise herself up toward the window with the girls hanging onto the ribbon (Very strong ribbon made from tough material probably) as they stare at him-Blake in her usual expression, Weiss with an annoyed look on her face with Yang sharing her expression while Ruby was happily enjoying the box of chocolates.

Blake: Wowww~Looks like somebody is oblivious to a woman's affections.  
Yang: Yeah talk about Crash and Burn, Torchwick AND YOU Crashed and Burned hard.  
Roman: Huh!?:He turned before jumping up in the air with his right arm up and his left hand across his body as he was Team RWBY by his window.: What the?! Were you-I mean-how did….:He quickly recovered his composure as he shook his head before taking a few steps back just as the girls leaped inside.: Argh! Will you just leave me alone!? For the last time-It was Mercury and Emerald who pranked your sea haired friend and messed with your gauntlets. I don't need the whole team ganging up, ready to pound me to the ground.  
Weiss: Yeahhh~But it seems that Neo beat us to the punch when she delivered a double slap down with her sign and the present.  
Roman: And she called me a jerk! I've never been a jerk to her-she's my partner in crime!  
Yang: Yeah, but right now she's your EX-PArtner in crime after you threw her Valentine's Day presents to you. I mean come on: CHOCOLATES and Flowers? Isn't that usually the kind of gifts somebody gives to one who has "feelings" for that person.  
Ruby: Munch...Munch...Munch…:She was eating the chocolates still with a big smile on her face.:  
Blake: But you were so blinded fighting us when we were egging your house that you thought they were weapons to look like confectionary and flora.  
Weiss: And the only time you use them as weapons is when one is rejecting those gifts from the many suitors that want only to weasel their way into the family business. Trust me-I've done it like a hundred times.  
Roman: Wait….Valentine's Day...that mushy-gushy holiday where everybody is so lovey-dovey to one another, full of love and happiness and all that sickly ickiness to celebrate a Hallmark holiday?:He shakes his hands before sticking his tongue out in disgust.:  
Yang: Uhh yeah-but today seemed to be important to Neo and you kinda blew it, dude.  
Weiss: Yeah she's worked with you since well….:She thought for a moment as she tried to think how long Neo's worked for Torchwick.: Well for a LONG TIME let's put it.  
Yang: And for a lady who doesn't talk-at least she was trying to express her feelings through both her signs and those gifts you wrecked except for that last one on the ground.:She pointed to the present on the ground to show him where it was.:  
Roman: :He looked down at the ground before he saw the gift just a few inches from him, he scooped it up before picking it up.: Yeah~Neo didn't bother to throw this directly at my face, but YEOOWWW~!:Rubbing the side of his face as he kept his gaze on the gift.: Man did it hurt more than her hand slap.

Roman looked at the present for a moment before he began to unwrap it, tearing off the wrapping paper before it was revealed to be a home-made scrapbook which was entitled "My Flaming Dumb Dumb" and when he began to open it-he saw various pictures placed inside showing the times he and Neo were together: When they heisted a train to cause havoc with Neo standing next to the train in the secret lair with Roman while a White Fang Member got caught in the corner when the picture was taken. Another was Neo doing a victory pose next to Yang after beating her in a fight. The next one was with the mecha robot where Roman was trying to do a muscular man pose in it with Neo hiding a giggle in the picture. There were a variety of pictures from their time together (Especially from the RWBY Chibi episodes) and at the end there was one with a very decorative heart around a picture of Roman and Neo when they first became partners in crime and on the side of the picture it says, "To the Man who melted my icy heart and gave me a better life. Although I may not express my feelings in words, a picture speaks a thousand words."

Roman: Neo…I never realized just how much she...:He placed his hands on the page as tears slowly appeared in his eyes almost like he was about to cry.:  
Ruby: Torchwick, are you….okay?:She came over after she saw him staring at the scrapbook, concerned and a little worried for him even when she saw tears in his eyes.:  
Yang: Dude….are you crying?:She tilted her head in curiosity.:  
Roman: NO…..no! I never cry...just something in my eye that's all….Villains never cry….:He wiped his eyes before closing the book and placed it under his right arm.: ANYWAY…..Listen here-I rarely don't do this…..NEVER even...but I was wondering if I could ask you for yo….your hhh-...heeel….:He bit his lip abit as he struggled to say the word he dreaded using even as of right now.:  
Blake: Heel? But only Weiss got heels on.  
Weiss: And their fashion designed too, so go ask Cinder for her heels.  
Roman: NO!:He glared at them with an anime vein on his head before trying to say the word.: Heeeelllp…..help…..  
Ruby: Wait….you want our help?:She looked at him confused along with the other girls.:  
Roman: YES! I need your help to get Neo back!:He held out the scrapbook to show them.: Call it temporary truce or whatever, but I need to fix this! I gotta apologize to Neo and make it up to her.  
Blake: The only way your going to get her back is telling her how you feel.  
Weiss: That is IF YOUR CAPABLE OF expressing human emotion than tossing it aside.:She glared at him a little annoyed.:  
Roman: Of course I have emotions! I maybe a bad guy, but I got a heart. Now CAN YOU PL-pppl….:He gritted his teeth again before getting the words through with a single breath.: Pllleasssee…..help...me.  
Ruby: Hmm….:She thought for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.: Okay!...BUT just this once, Torchwick. For Neo's sake.  
Yang: Hey you ever where she keeps all those signs or how she takes out the right words in a conversation?  
Ruby: She must spend a whole night having to make those signs…..I bet she has to buy new markers each time.  
Weiss: Anyway, Roman, despite you always trying to steal from my family's company and ringing in White Fang thugs to do your dirty work, I will offer my services to helping you reacquire Neo's heart.  
Blake: Which will require a crash course in "The Art of Love".  
Ruby: MONTAGE TIME!:She grinned as she jumped up across the screen.:

The scene changed to the girls starting to teach Roman all about the Art of Love-Blake began placing books of her favorite stories and book series in front of him as he was already on one book, yet horror filled his face as more books surrounded him before they began to topple over and BAM! The books fell on Roman as his head peeked out with an open book on his head along with swirly anime eyes. Next Yang wrote on a chalkboard of various one-liners and lines that Roman can use to impress Neo, yet some of them were quite corney and some had puns hidden inside of them. Then Weiss had Kleine bring in a variety of outfits and tuxedos for Roman to try on because you can't impress a girl in your usual villainous style, you need to look more gentleman-like and they settled on a white outfit with a red tie and his hat had a blue feather next to his usual one to look even fancier. FInally, Ruby showed Roman how to express his feelings to Neo by demonstrating with Zwei: She gave him a big hug and cuddled him telling him what a sweetie pie he is while he licked her face happily. She held out Zwei to Roman who hesitated before reaching out his arms slowly before Zwei tackled him, making him shriek in surprise. By the end of the day, the girls looked at Roman as he looked quite dapper and fancy in his new clothes even as he had a lovely bouquet of flowers in his hands that Weiss chose for him to give to Neo.

Weiss: Well that sure didn't take long to get him all prepped and ready.  
Yang: Yeah-montages usually do that. They just fly by so fast-Just ask me when I was doing some serious training.  
Ruby: Ready to spill your heart out, Torchwick?:She had her hands together while her eyes sparkled widely at him.: Ohhh~Neo is such a lucky girl! She's gonna scream!  
Yang: Which can be translated onto sign board or two.  
Roman: I still don't know about this….I feel all icky and weird...this goes about my very nature to do it on a sappy holiday…..but Neo put her heart into making that scrapbook and those gifts….and I was a jerk to destroy half of them except the book. If this is what I must do to get her back, then that is what I'll do.  
Blake: JUst go up to her, apologize, express yourself and you should be all good.  
Ruby: Good luck, buddy!:She grinned before giving him a thumbs up.:

Roman sighed before he headed back inside his house, heading toward Neo's room which had a sign that said "No Dumb Dumbs allowed-He knew the only dumb dumb in this house was him for he was the biggest dumb dumb to hurt Neo's feelings and on valentine's day of all days. He approached the door slowly before giving it a few soft knocks.

Roman: Neo...it's me. Roman Torchwick, your boss, partner in crime….and I guess the biggest dumb dumb who has been a total dumb jerk for not understanding those hearty gifts were for me than weaponry. I um…..:He rubbed the back of his neck abit as he looked down at the ground.: The last gift...the one in the nice-looking wrapping paper...I opened it and I was speechless-you saved every memory of our time together, even when we unleashed that Geist on those pesky girls….ha come to think of it-I bet that was another reason why they egg my house…:He thought for a moment, but he was getting off track before he shook his head.: But! My point is that what really moved me was the last page…...Neo, look I know I'm not one for words myself or even expressing my feelings-especially when it comes to…."romance". Anyway Neo-I just want to say that….I'm sorry...I'm sorry for upsetting you and ruining those presents that you worked and saved up for to give to me...even this book you made yourself. You mean a lot to me Neo-Your the best henchgirl a man like me can have-Your reliable, dependable, incredible and just downright amazing….I don't know what I'd do without you. And I just want to say….that…..:He gripped his fists even as he clenched the flowers as he mustered up the courage to say what he had in his mind and heart.: That I….I...I love you too and will you please be my Valentine and my partner in crime for all time?

Roman waited for a moment for a response before the door flung open and Neo leaped out as she tackled him to the ground, hugging him excitedly as he held up a sign saying, "Roman you big dumb dumb-of course I'll be your Valentine and Partner in crime. His eyes turned to hearts as a goofy smile appeared on his face when she planted a kiss right on his lips! There were little hearts surrounding them and down the hall, Team RWBY with Zwei were watching on as they were proud of their enemy expressing his feelings to Neo and making up with her at the same time.

Yang: Mission accomplished.:She held up her palm as she high fived the girls softly with a grin on his face.:  
Ruby: I'm so proud of him...Great job Roman.:She smiled happily for she was proud of her enemy.:  
Blake: Well that didn't take long to resolve, but I'm happy for the two of them.  
Weiss: Let's hope that he doesn't do anything that stupid like that again to really set her off.  
Yang: I know-for a little gal, she has some deadly moves.  
Blake: Soooo now that THAT'S done….Anybody wanna go back to the dorm and binge read some romance novels?  
Ruby: I was thinking romantic comedies-those are the best.  
Yang: Nah-I say we hit a trendy night club.

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance as they headed off back to the dorms, leaving Roman and Neo as they were still in a hug pile as hearts tripled around them before a giant heart surrounded the two which read "Happy Valentine's Day RWBY Chibi!"

The End


End file.
